


The Wolf and the Doe

by Caldkay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Dalish Elves, Dalish Lore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caldkay/pseuds/Caldkay
Summary: Fen’Harel, a mortal woman, and the lies the world tells about them.Or: how the story of the love affair between the elvhen god of trickery and a Dalish elf would be interpreted by the Dalish, and then twisted and distorted through legend.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 26





	The Wolf and the Doe

* * *

_The Wolf and the Doe_

Fen'Harel, it is said, sometimes takes the form of one of the People, so that he may walk among us unknown.

Not one of us knows why he does this. Perhaps he wishes to better learn our ways, our strengths and weaknesses, so that he can easier bend the will of the People to serve his own desires. Perhaps he sometimes has matters he must attend to that require more subtlety and disguise than his usual deceitful tricks. Or perhaps even He Who Hunts Alone grows weary, from time to time, of wandering the Beyond. Regardless of the reason, the Dread Wolf will, on occasion, become indistinguishable from any other elf.

It is also said, by some, that one such time he took a mortal lover. A young elvhen woman, gifted with magic, separated from family and clan.

He met her when she was alone and afraid and confused, and, curious about her, he walked with her for a time. Her beauty captivated him, her intelligence intrigued him, and her gentleness mystified him. So it was that he decided that of all the elves he had ever seen, he had to have this one as his own. And over the course of many months, and through tricks and lies and soft, pretty words, he stole her heart.

And for a time the Dread Wolf played his part well, and the woman was happy. She relished the tales he spun for her, and eventually trusted him so much that she swallowed whole the hateful lies that he would whisper in her. She would lay in his false embrace, and believed he loved her as she loved him, and wanted nothing more from the world.

But Fen'Harel eventually grew bored of both the act and the woman, and whatever business had drawn him into elvhen form was nearly concluded. And it was then that he decided that it was time to end the charade. But to him she was so perfect that he could not stand the idea of leaving her whole and unbroken for the next young man who caught her eye.

And so it came to be that he lied to her one more time—telling her he cared for her still, but that it had to end for reasons she could not understand—so when he left he could keep her heart with him, that she would always be his, and never free.

_—As told by the Keeper of an unknown clan of Dalish elves_

* * *


End file.
